


We're Pregnant

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Hunter and Kofi are pregnant.





	

Title: We're Pregnant

Author: Queen preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Hunter/Kofi

Characters: Hunter Hemsely, Kofi Kingston

Summary: Hunter and Kofi are pregnant.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hunter?"

Hunter knew the minute he heard that tone from his husband that he should have disappeared. Turning around he saw his husband standing in the kitchen doorway with an wooden spoon in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" Kofi asked carefully his dark eyes watching Hunter for any sign. Hunter knew whatever he said could be the factor in deciding if he slept on the couch for the next few weeks or beside his husband.

"Kofi you looking amazing."

"Amazing fat." Kofi snapped as he stared Hunter down who immediately threw his hands up in surrender. Approaching Kofi carefully as he tried to touch his husband. Kofi pulled himself away as he glared at Hunter dangerously.

"Baby why do you think you're fat?" that must have been the key word because Kofi launched himself at Hunter.

Hunter thanked his fast reflex as he was able to support his husband body against his own. Surprisingly Hunter felt an small but noticeable bump behind him and Kofi's body.

"Kofi-"

"I'm pregnant." Kofi whispered against Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter yanked Kofi into the air swinging his husband around happily as Kofi's giggles filled the arm. "We're pregnant. Pregnant. God, I can't wait to fuck you with that pregnant belly." Hunter whispered husky into Kofi's ear.

"Who says you can't now." Kofi whispered which turned into giggles as Hunter yanked him up bride styles heading upstairs.


End file.
